


Jailpidgeys

by Horna, Norarikurari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Other, Romance is not intended but you're free to interpret it in any way you want, This is unintendedly thristy..., Warning for mild swearing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horna/pseuds/Horna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norarikurari/pseuds/Norarikurari
Summary: All Kukui wanted was a peaceful day at the beach, but what he gets is a confrontation with none other than the infamous Guzma.The disaster is already brewing, but once Kukui goes a bit too far the result is a wrestling match between the Professor and the Skull Boss. This soon gets out of hand and to prevent the two men from killing each other Nanu throws them behind the bars to cool down.Now the newly jailed duo has to survive one night in a cell together.  But as the sun goes down, deeper topics suddenly surface…This story is written purely in comedic sense and in a light hearted way to explore Kukui’s and Guzma’s former friendship. But you are free to read it in any way you want. ;)





	Jailpidgeys

It was a lovely and sunny day at Ula'ula island. The caressing breeze from the sea carried Wingulls across the sky and waved leaves in the palm trees that were growing on the beach. 

Professor Kukui was standing in the ocean, waiting to encounter something special. His wife, Professor Burnet, had requested him to catch a rare fish pokémon called Bruxish for her studies. She believed this psychic creature might hold special powers that had something to do with the Ultra Wormholes. To be honest, Kukui hadn't understood half of what his wife had told him about all the puzzles relating to these rifts in reality, but he wanted to help Burnet in her research. She looked so pretty when she started to explain all that scientific space stuff!  
The lady herself was currently sipping a hot cup of Komala Coffee at the nearby Pokémon Center, thinking it would be better to stay at a safe distance in case her enthusiastic husband wanted to challenge Bruxis to test its move set.

Kukui was scanning the sea through his goggles, kneeling in the shallow water and wearing nothing but his swimming trunks when a jeering voice caught his attention.

”So, they actually pay you money for staring at the seaweeds and looking stupid?”

He didn’t even have to see what, or rather who, was behind him. Kukui would recognize that low, sneering baritone anywhere. Slightly annoyed by the interruption to his observations, he stood up and gave a bright smile to the delinquent that was harassing him.

“Guzma. Long time, no sea! But no, I’m actually here to do some serious study, oh yeah.” Kukui said, shaking his wet hair. Exiting the water, he slowly approached The Skull Boss who was smirking under a nearby palm tree.

“The sea holds many mysteries that are yet to be discovered. Not to mention all the water type pokémon are equally fascinating. Studying them requires great effort.” Kukui continued, while binding his hair in a tight bun. “Not that you’d know anything about real work.”

He could see the tall man straightening his back before stepping out from the shade. The way his eyes squinted could be interpret anything but friendly. 

Guzma gave the Professor a mocking look. “Tsk! That’s a bold comment from a guy who has a fat paycheck but doesn’t even own a shirt.” he said tilting his head. 

Kukui felt a small flare of temper being lit inside him. The words thrown at him were childish and he knew better than to get caught in Guzma's games, but… At the same time, not answering was rude now wasn’t it?

“Well, if I ever needed one, it would be fitting. At least I have nothing to hide.” Offering Guzma a fake smile, the Professor shrugged. 

“You implying somethin’?” Guzma said, stepping threateningly closer.

This was the moment when Kukui could have saved the situation from getting bad to worse, but instead of changing the subject to something merrier, he continued egging on the Skull Boss.  
Looking haughtily at Guzma from head to toe, he scratched his beard and said: “Don’t know about your fitness regiment these days, but it looks to me you’ve done more lifting with bottles than actual weights.”

He might’ve as well been poking a wild Beedrill’s nest with a stick. As Guzma's smile turned into a feral sneer, Kukui knew he had struck a nerve. 

“Oh yea? Take a good inspection, dear Professor! You need no microscope for this!” 

With that Guzma started to strip off his jacket and white shirt under it, throwing them angrily on the sand. While keeping an eye on Kukui's reaction Guzma finished his show with Team Skull hand moves, bulging the muscles in his arms.

To his mild surprise, Kukui realized he had been struck with a sucker punch. Guzma wasn’t exactly ripped, but he was more built than he had anticipated.

“Those baggy clothes sure are deceiving...” Kukui thought, but didn't let his inner musing show on his face.

Taking a slow step towards Guzma, Kukui knew there was no turning back now. Maybe it was his nature as a pro wrestler that made his blood boil and seek for a match. But even with his experience, the towering Skull Boss would be quite a challenger.

“Well, I gotta say that's some progress you’re making. Keep it up and you’ll get there, cousin.” Faking thoughtful, he checked Guzma from the head to toe.

Imitating his opponent Guzma approached the Professor, glaring vehemently at him. Despite the intimidation, Kukui didn't budge.

“GET. There? Call me crazy, but it’s like you’re implying I might loose to you, lil' man?” Guzma snorted.

“Just saying, I still would’ve thrown you in the pond at Malie Garden if those kids hadn't been there. You were saved from an embarrassment that day, cousin. Well, other than losing the pokémon battle, oh yeah.” Kukui said with a cocky tone and crossed his arms.

Guzma closed the small gap between them. By now, he was so close that the pokémon Professor could feel the pressure of their height difference. It only served to annoy him more. 

“OH YEAH? You would’ve beaten ME down? If I remember it right, it was you hiding behind those kids back then!” 

To finish his bravado, Guzma gave two solid pats on Kukui’s cheek. Both of them were staring at each other, like too angry Mightyenas fighting over a common territory. Their forced smiles had faded long ago and molded into real anger. 

Looking Kukui straight in the eyes, Guzma stated with dangerously calm voice: “Today is the day I'm going to destroy you.”

With that, Guzma threw the first punch. But instead of connecting with the Professor’s face, his strike got blocked. With a fast swipe, Kukui trapped Guzma’s hand in his hold.

“Way ahead of you, cuz.” 

\--xx--

The loud roar from the beach made Burnet spill her coffee on the table. Quickly moving her research materials away from the spreading liquid, she jumped up from the chair. “Oh jeez...what on Groudon is going on?”

Curious to see what was happening, she first looked trough the window, but the view was blocked by a group of people gathering near the shoreline. It was impossible to tell what was the cause of the ruckus. 

“Maybe it’s a wild pokémon…”

Quickly gathering her belongings, she apologized the barista for the mess and headed out.

Already getting anxious Burnet walked to the shore as fast as she could. “What if a Bruxis caught Kukui? It was supposed to go the other way around…”

Burnet arrived to the beach but still couldn't see what was going on. Her shoes sinking in the soft sand, she tried to jump and peek behind the people with no luck. Finally getting enough, she gently pushed few surfers aside. “Excuse me! Please let me through, my husband might be in there...” 

She squeezed herself through the human wall, but as soon as the people cleared from her way, she saw something she hadn't expected.

On the ground in front of her and the curious audience, Kukui and Guzma were having a wrestling match. Guzma, whose face was mudded with sand and blood coming from his nose, had managed to pin Kukui under him with his arm. They both were lying on the ground, wiggling and trashing wildly. Guzma was pushing the Professor's head deeper in the sand. While Kukui was trying to kick himself free from Guzma's hold, he had only managed to kick off the Skull Boss's loose trousers, leaving him only in his boxers. This hadn't stopped Guzma from fighting him, in fact he hadn't probably even noticed his pants were missing.

Burnet was about to intervene the scene when a steady, cold voice cut the air:

“I guess that's one way of losing your virginity, Boss.”

The effect was as if somebody had thrown a bucket of cold water on Guzma, he immediately stopped tormenting Kukui. Spitting the sand from his mouth he looked up, searching for his new target.

“Who said that?!”

But his outburst died as soon as he realized it was no other than his own admin, Plumeria. Looking more than unimpressed, she gestured the weird pose they were struggling in. 

Guzma loosened his hold on Kukui, who was now able to turn his head. Guzma was frozen over him with a sheer shock dawning on his face. The pokémon Professor also noticed the position they were in. Both men were tangled together on the ground, basically half naked, leaving little to imagination on how this whole situation could be interpret in a very different light. 

Feeling heat creeping up to his neck, Kukui briefly locked his eyes with the flustered Skull Boss, then with his wife. 

“Uhh...honey. It’s not what it looks like!”

Burnet covered her face with her palm, looking conspicuously embarrassed.

Kukui’s comment summoned amused snickers and well-humored laughter from the crowd. Now that the fight was seemingly over all the tension was washed away, making room for comedy for everybody else except the scuffling duo.

It was Guzma who was first to push Kukui away and hastily jumped to his feet. While the Professor struggled to get up in the soft sand, Guzma had started searching for his lost clothing.

Before he could get too far away, a monotonous voice stopped him: 

“You looking for this?”

Officer Nanu stepped from the midst of the crowd and entered the scene, holding the Skull Boss’s jacket in his hand. With a sullen glare, Guzma quickly snatched it from him. Shaking the sand off of his hoodie, Guzma pulled it on and spared his admin a glance. 

“Come on Plumes, we’re outta here!”

Raising her finely trimmed brows, she gave Guzma an odd look. 

“You're gonna leave without your pants?”

Realizing she was right, Guzma turned his head around but didn’t have the time to go look for his missing garment, as Nanu grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re not going anywhere.” The officer curtly informed him. There was unusual sharpness in his tone, which made Guzma actually stop and grant him a mild glare.

”Let it go, grandpa! I can't prance around in my underwear.”

”Didn't seem to bother you while you were goofing off with your friend five minutes ago.” 

Guzma's answer came out more as a screech than any actual language. While the Skull Boss was trying to find his words, a curious little Corsola had found Guzma's pants. Happily chirping, it went through the trouser leg and started pulling its newfound treasure with prong of its spikes.

Meanwhile Kukui had managed to get up from the ground and was clearing sand off of his arms. Burnet rushed to him, offering the Professor his sunglasses and his hat. 

“Are you ok, honey?” she asked, winching a little as she saw his lip was busted open. But before Kukui could assure her of his well being, Guzma's intense swearing cut the air and turned their attention back to the Skull Boss. 

Guzma was struggling to outwit Nanu by throwing a bunch of unflattering comments at him. His attempts were all in vain, as the officer had a nasty remark of his own for everything. Witnessing the kahuna antagonize a thug almost twice his size without batting an eye, and seemingly be winning, was nothing less than impressive. He was also keeping Guzma distracted with his bantering and Nanu had pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which were now closing in on their unsuspecting victims right wrist. Kukui had a feeling that now was probably a good moment to vanish. 

“Oh, look at the time! We really have to get going…” Letting out a nervous laugh, Kukui took Burnet by hand and tried to slip past the officer. 

But Nanu wasn't having any of that. “Very cute, but not so fast. Both of you boys are coming with me!” The change from his usually bored expression to actual anger brought a small bead of sweat on Kukui's forehead. It was clear that the man wasn't joking. 

“...Is that really necessary? I was in a middle of a scientific research today and....” Kukui tried to reason lamely, but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach from the way Nanu squinted his eyes at him. Before the officer could answer, Guzma cut him off with his aggravated complaining.

“I still don't have my pants!”

“You won't be needing your pants where you’re going.” Nanu answered with finality, firmly grabbing Guzma's wrist and pulled him close.

“... Wait, what?” the Skull Boss asked in puzzled tone, momentarily forgetting to resist the kahuna.

Using the moment to his advantage, Nanu successfully snapped one handcuff around Guzma's wrist and reached out for Kukui's arm. Watching from the sidelines in increasing worry as her husband was being handled by the stern kahuna, Burnet wrinkled her forehead and asked: 

“Umm. Excuse me, officer Nanu. But are you really arresting my husband?” 

His sighs were growing heavier each time, but Nanu did humor answering her question as he cuffed Kukui together with Guzma. “You bet I am.”

Now that they were chained together, Kukui gave a desperate glance towards Guzma. His ”partner” paid no attention to him. Frowning like he still didn't get what was happening, the said man pulled testingly his hand. If he was hoping the cuff would open, it was a futile wish. The metallic hoop just followed the movement, tugging Kukui's hand along with his. Guzma scrunched his nose in disgust and casted his eyes aside in annoyance. 

Giving the culprits a meaningful stare, Nanu addressed them: “I'm arresting you two for having a fight... While being indecent in a public area.”

“That’s all Kukui’s fault!” Guzma moaned. 

“Save me from the details, I already saw too much.” His voice returning back to its impassive baritone, Nanu shrugged.

Kukui frowned his brows, his fingers nervously tapping the cuff and asked: “So, which one is the worst crime? Fighting or...”

“You’re the worst!” Guzma muttered, gazing longingly behind him, back at his stolen Skull Boss gear. He saw how his pants ran through the waves before vanishing into the ocean. 

\--xx--

Heading down the road in silence, Nanu marched the two hooligans towards his Station. Tagging along, Plumeria and Burnet were following after their scandalous duo. Mrs. Professor had been giving curious glances towards the Skull admin for a while now, but it was Plumeria who started the conversation: 

“So... you’re Kukui’s wife?

“Yes, I am. My name is Burnet, nice to meet you…?” Looking happy that she had asked, Burned offered her hand to the other woman. 

Gripping it lightly, she shook it a bit awkwardly. 

“Plumeria.”

The Professor smiled and gave her a considering look. 

“So, you’re also his…” Before she could finish her sentence, Plumeria quickly cut in.

“Partner.”

Burnet blinked, her expression turning a tad confused. 

“Partner in cri… work. We’re working partners.” The younger woman clarified.

“Ah, me and Kukui used to be the same way.” She exclaimed happily.

“Hmm, is that so?”

Kukui could hear her wife’s happy chattering as she started to explain the Skull admin about her work around the Ultra Wormholes. Normally, he would’ve found it extremely cute (she had this endearing way of pitching her voice whenever she got really excited), but right now he was too stressed to actually focus on her words.

When he thought he would have a nice day at the beach, this wasn't what he had had in mind.

\--xx--

With a worried smile, Burnet bid her husband a good bye. The Skull admin also waved her Boss off, despite her obvious annoyance of the situation the said man had gotten himself into. After Nanu informed he needed the ladies to come and fill in necessary paperwork, the newly jailed duo was left alone in the cell. 

It was exactly like the ones Kukui had seen in the movies; a small room with one bunk bed, toilet and a rusty tab. The air inside was humid, but thanks to a small window that offered them at least some kind of ventilation, the temperature was manageable. Burnet had voiced earlier her concern about the two man having to stay in the gloomy cell, but Nanu had assured her they were designed to be comfortable all year around. The prisoners would be spending their time “comfy as Combees”, he had said. 

Guzma was leaning against the cell bars, his face halfway out and gazed longingly towards the exit.  
Behind his back Kukui was pacing around. His brain still tried to figure out how he could convince Nanu of his innocence so he could get out of this mess! The silence didn't last for long, and soon Guzma accused him once again: 

“This is your fault!” the angry man growled.

Readily taking the offence, Kukui stopped and threw Guzma a dirty look. “Mine? I was just doing my work, until YOU came and ruined everything!”

“Excuse ME, I was just stating out the obvious. An IDIOT on the beach!”

They were working themselves towards another argument when the door at the end of the hallway suddenly opened and Nanu came in. He was alone, Burnet and Plumeria were nowhere to be seen.

Pulling his face back, the Skull Boss immediately threw a question at the man as he came to stand in front of their cell: “Okay geezer, let’s cut the Krabby. When are you letting us out?”

“In the morning.”

Giving them both a dark stare, he went on: “IF you behave. I also recommend you solve that silly quarrel of yours.”

“WHAT?” The imprisoned men screamed in unison.

“Those were the terms the ladies agreed on. I’m just a humble officer, doing his job.“ The sarcasm in Nanu’s voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Feeling the panic rise from his gut, Kukui piped up: “I want to see my wife!”

Shoving Kukui aside, Guzma didn’t give Nanu a chance to answer before barking: “And I want to see my admin, old man!” 

Nanu just shook his head and turned to leave. “Oh, they already left. Headed out for lunch, in that good sushi place in Malie I assume.”

Staring at the retrieving officer, neither of them had any come back to that. Before exiting, Nanu paused at the doorway. “They seemed to get along nicely. You should too.”

With that, he slammed the hallway door shut, leaving Kukui and Guzma alone. 

\--xx--

They had probably been locked up for 20 minutes, but it already felt like an eternity. Kukui had returned to his newfound habit of walking circles in the cell while Guzma was chilling on the bunk bed. Giving his cellmate fast glances, the Professor was a bit miffed of how he seemed to be taking the situation way better than him. But despite his lax appearance, Guzma wasn't completely out of the irritation zone either.

Finally having enough of his bouncing cellie he yelled: “Stop pacing like a freaking Lycanroc around a carcass! You’re driving me nuts!” 

“I can’t help it, I feel trapped!”

Kukui stopped when the Skull Boss just snickered at his misery. 

“Yeah, keep laughing! The kinds of you belong here, but I don’t! I’m a working member of scientific society.” 

“Elitist.” Guzma snorted. 

“I have a PHD!” 

“Well, PHBoohoo. We’re locked here and that’s it. What you gonna do, science yourself out of here?”

Huffing in frustration, Kukui almost pouted. Almost. Crossing his arms, he threw the conversational ball to his company. 

“Aren’t you the criminal? Shouldn’t you be breaking out by now?”

“I don’t know how to pick locks or do that other… small stuff, you fool. I’m the head of a criminal organization. I give the face to evil!”

Kukui’s laugh echoed through the empty hallway. It was cut only when Guzma suddenly jumped up from the bed and charged at him, but Kukui was faster and managed to evade the punch that was thrown at him. Guzma’s fist collided against the metal bars, creating a huge slam. 

“FFFFFFF-GODDAMN IT! I’m gonna…!!”

But before they could work themselves into a deeper mess, Nanu poked his head through the doorway, looking fed up. 

“You know, you have a right to remain silent.”

Eyes widening slightly, this gave Kukui an idea. Quickly grabbing the bars with both hands, he pushed his face as far out as possible and yelled: 

“Wait! Rights! I know my rights! I have one!” 

Nanu, who almost had vanished from the view, leaned to peek inside again. 

“You do?” He asked in bored tone.

“Yes, I have a right to one phone call!” Flashing a small smile, he tried to sound less desperate than he really was.

Sighing, the kahuna left. But he really did come back after a few minutes, holding an old cellphone in his grasp. 

“Here, make it quick.” He said strictly as he offered the phone to the Professor. Still, Nanu had the decency to leave Kukui and Guzma alone for the duration of his requested phone call and disappeared through the door again. He probably had some faith in the pokémon Professor, unlike towards the infamous gang leader. 

Smirking triumphantly, Kukui walked a small distance away from his company and dialed the numbers. Guzma, who was leaning against the bars, raised a brow at him.

“So, who you gonna call, nerd?”

“Actually, yes.” Kukui answered easily and pushed the last buttons. The phone gave him a promising beep. 

“The fuck… Is that a riddle?” Guzma furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“And not just any nerd. _The_ Nerd.” Kukui stated.

A small glint of understanding flashed in Guzma’s eyes, before he brushed it off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Pfft, since when has he been your knight in a shining armor?” 

Rolling his eyes, Kukui turned his back on him, concentrating on the even sound of beeping.  
After a while, someone on the other end picked up.

“Oh hi Molayne! Yeah, it’s me, Kukui. From what number am I calling? Well uh…”

Without going too far into the details of what happened on the beach, Kukui explained their situation. Being so absorbed into his own story, the Professor didn’t notice how Guzma slowly inched closer. 

“Yeah, that’s right. And now I'm locked here because of a CERTAIN SOMEONE!” Peeking over his shoulder, he gave the Skull Boss an evil eye. Not expecting Guzma to be so close, the taller man suddenly leaned over him and the phone was ripped off of Kukui’s hand.

“Oi!” 

Ignoring this, Guzma smirked on the phone: “’Sup nerdboy?” 

“… Guzma?” Came the confused mutter from the other end. 

“Ye, ye, it’s me all right. If you’re dragging your ass here, might as well do something useful.”

“But, I…”

“Bring me a malasada, big one, haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast. And it better be a sweet one too, ya hear?”

Before the other man could even begin to answer, Guzma shut the phone. Once the line went dead, he tossed the cellphone to Kukui’s direction. The other man barely managed to grab it before it hit the floor.

“Did your parents drop you on your head as a baby? This is Nanu’s phone, you’re gonna get us into a deeper mess if you break it!”

“Please, that thing is just as old as that other fossil. There’s nothing you can do to that piece of lost technology that could harm it. It already survived the age of Tyrantrums, have some faith.”

Kukui wasn’t ready to let go of his irritation just yet. 

“I still wanted to tell him something.” The Professor argued with a sullen glare. 

“Your boyfriend is coming here, no? You can spill your darling little secrets when he gets here.”

It took him roughly an hour, but next time the door to the hallway opened, a tall and slim man slipped inside. With a worried frown on his forehead, Molayne walked to their cell, carrying a paper bag with him. Kukui leaped up from the floor and quickly came to greet him at the bars.

“Mo! Thank Archeus you actually came!” Kukui said, unable to hide the fact how relieved he was to see his friend. 

Molayne offered him a kind smile, before quickly inspecting him. “Dear cousin, may I ask why you are in your swimming shorts?”

Guzma, who was leaning against the wall, mimicked him in a high pitched voice: “Oh, may I ask why… tssk. Who talks like that?” 

Not taking the offence, Molayne just pushed his glasses higher up his nose. Giving the man a good stare, he voiced his concern: “Uh, and Guzma. Where are your pants?”

Ignoring his question, the Skull Boss growled. “Shut up, nerd. You bring the malasada I asked for?” 

Lifting Guzma's food order to the view, he nodded. “Yes, one for each of you.”

Eyeing the bag with a wolfish smile, Guzma slowly pushed himself off of the wall and joined them.

“Nice!”

Offering the bag to the hungry Skull Boss, Molayne had a question of his own: “So, why exactly did you want me to come here?”

Guzma shrugged. “I dunno, ask him. I just wanted the malasada.” That being said, he hurried to grab himself one of the tasty treats from the outside world. Without bothering to say thank you.

While Guzma stuffed his face, Kukui grabbed the bars and whispered pleadingly: “Please get me out of here!”

Unfortunately, all he got was an apologetic grin. “I don’t think that’s an option, friend. After all, you did bring this upon yourself.”

“Molayneee! Don’t say that! I’m not a hooligan.”

Molayne suppressed a small chuckle and Kukui could see the amused spark in his friends’ eyes. 

“Sorry Kukui. But officer Nanu was irked enough to see me barging in. I don’t think he’s going to make an exception with you.”

Heaving a deep sigh, Kukui had the sense to give up. Teeth softly chewing on his sore bottom lip, he casted his eyes down and handed Nanu's phone to Molayne through the bars. As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that his best friend was agreeing with Nanu stung a bit.

He knew without looking that there was another soft smile aimed at him, and Molayne gave Kukui's hand a gentle pat as he took the phone. Molayne always did small gestures like that when he thought his friend wasn’t acting his age- again, not helping!

“It’s only for one night. You can manage.” He offered kindly. 

When Kukui didn't answer, Molayne went on: “Besides, it’s not like you’re alone.”

That earned him an eye roll, before Kukui casted a sour glance towards his cellmate. Guzma had already finished eating his malasada and was slouching against the wall again. Licking the sugar off of his fingers, Guzma gave him an equally dark stare.

Taking in the sight of the sulking duo, Molayne shook his head lightly before uttering: “…I really need to get going. Sophocles is waiting for me at the observatory. Sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”

Kukui nodded his head in acceptance, resigning to his fate. “It’s okay. If you can’t turn Nanu’s head, nobody can.”

Before Molayne turned to leave, he leaned closer and touched Kukui’s shoulder. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said: “And friend. Just… Be nice to him, okay?”

Frowning a little, Kukui felt confused. “Haven’t I always been nice to him?”

Mouth turning into a tight line, Molayne looked a bit uneasy. “Well, sure, but… Maybe you can put extra thought in it, this once.”

With that, he left Kukui and Guzma behind. At the doorway, he turned to wave them a goodbye.  
Sneaking his hand to the other side, Kukui gave an exaggerated wave. His small attempt to amuse his friend granted him a light laugh, which made Kukui feel a little better. Ignoring their exchange, Guzma simply turned his back to them. 

As Molayne slipped through the door, he gave them a last piece of advice. His voice was joking, but it also held a small warning: “Seriously though, be at your best behavior. It would be a shame if Nanu decided to keep you here.” 

\--xx--

After Molayne's visit neither of them had shared a word. Which was totally fine with Kukui, he had no qualms with sitting in silence. First, he had tried to spend the time doing pushups, but it ended as soon as Guzma threw a pebble at him. Now, instead of exercising, Kukui quietly sat with his legs crossed, meditating. 

Everything was perfectly fine but as soon as the sun faded behind the horizon, it seemingly took all of its warmth with it. Thanks to the cooler climate the endless rain in Po Town brought, the temperature inside the small quarters of the cell drastically dropped to almost freezing. 

Huddling in the other corner, as far away from the Skull Boss as physically possible, Kukui had switched his position and now sat with his legs pulled up to his chest. Every now and then he casted a jealous glance towards the slim bunk bed that was occupied with the said delinquent. Guzma laid still, his back facing the pokémon Professor and smugly enjoyed the luxury of having at least some kind of cushion under him. 

Kukui squinted his eyes at him. He was literally freezing, but the Professor had enough sense not to bother the miffed police officer any more with complaints. He had to deal with this on his own.

“You know, it would be FAIR to share the bed.”

There was no answer. 

“We could sleep in shifts, so one of us doesn’t have to sit on a cold floor all night.” He tried again.

“Too bad, so sad. This bed is mine and I ain’t sharing.” Lazily scratching his bum, Guzma stated.

That marked the end of their exchange. With one last frustrated huff, Kukui went back to his meditation. If he couldn't get out tonight, at least he could try to keep himself calm.

He had almost reached the inner sanctuary of his mind palace, when there was a deep, loud growl. 

Eyes widening slightly, the Professor looked around in alarm. It had sounded really close to a pokémon's call... A wild Gengar, maybe? Hand automatically sneaking to touch his side, Kukui's throat tightened uncomfortably as he was met with nothing. He was still in his swimming shorts, meaning his pokéballs were missing along with his pants. Having no pokémon in a situation like this, things could get from bad to worse in a flash! 

Kukui was seriously considering calling out to Nanu for assistance, when the ominous sound emerged again. And this time, he was able to identify the source: Guzma’s stomach was growling, and he cursed softly in his agony. Kukui almost let out a relieved snigger, but he managed to hold it in. He didn't need any more drama from the already pissed Skull Boss.

The grumbling kept going on for a while. First Kukui tried to ignore it, but when Guzma moaned in discomfort, it got him thinking. He still hadn’t eaten the malasada Molayne had brought to him and that gave him an idea. The treat was resting in its brightly colored paper wrapping right next to him, looking still as delicious as when it was bought from the bakery. 

Carefully splitting the bun in two halves, Kukui got up and approached the infamous thug.

“You can have the other half.” He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

Turning his head, Guzma was right to look at him and his offering suspiciously. With a scowl cemented on his face, the other man was hungry enough to take the bait. When he reached to grab it, Kukui pulled his hand away.

“IF you let me sit here too.”

Guzma weighed this bargain for a minute before giving in. Slowly, he hauled his long torso up, moving on the bed to make room for Kukui. Kukui sighed in relief as he sat on the bed. The cushion was thin, but it was definitely better than the cold floor, plus it was already warmed by Guzma. As promised, the Professor handed him the other half. 

The Skull Boss wolfed down the malasada immediately, eating the half of his bun in two bites. While wondering if the other man had even tasted anything, Kukui felt bad he didn't have anything more to eat at hand. But not bad enough that he would've given his own half to Guzma. Taking a small bite, Kukui enjoyed the sweet taste of Alola’s number one treat. 

As they shared their scarce meal together, the overall mood somehow started to shift a little. Sitting together, huddling in darkness (and even the feeling of being a little hungry after the day's ratio was used), brought a wave of nostalgia over Kukui. Before he could overthink the matter, he started an idle conversation:

“You know, this kind of reminds me of the old times, before you started your island challenge…” 

Guzma didn’t turn to face him, but his brow cocked as a sign that he was listening.

“Remember how we used to go camping together all the time? Melemele Meadow, Ten Carat Hill ... Even Seaward Cave! Man, we were inseparable back then. Always looking for a new adventure, not to mention we used to get into all sorts of trouble too.” Feeling the light bubbles of happiness in his stomach, Kukui finished with a smile. Sure those “adventures” had been within the safe borders of Melemele Island, but for their young minds, it had felt like a whole wide world to them! Those really had been the good old days. 

But to his small surprise, Guzma didn't sound as excited to reminisce. 

“Sure, camping was “great”. Like that one time you insisted we should go to that stupid sand mound, whazzits name... Kala’e Bay? And then we got stuck in there.” With almost bored tone, Guzma shrugged. 

Feeling offended by the fact Guzma was shooting down his good memory Kukui frowned in annoyance. Now that he mentioned it himself, Kukui was also remembering something unpleasant. 

“Oh excuse me! It was you who broke MY Ride Pager. We had no choice but to stay there all night!” To the life of him, Kukui couldn't understand what the mans deal was. Other than having an obvious problem with his whole damn attitude! 

“It’s one of the top 100 views in Alola. At least it was scenic.” Guzma offered sarcastically.

“Yeah, it was very sandy and wet. Later that day there was a complete downpour too.” Kukui huffed. So maybe this one time hadn't been perfect, but that didn't mean the whole topic should get sour. But like always, Guzma just had to ruin it.

Nevertheless, Kukui's sullen statement actually poked a small laugh out of Guzma. “Didn’t realize you were so sensitive. Besides, you could be a real jerk at times.” The Skull Boss continued like it was a known fact. 

Momentarily struck speechless, Kukui couldn't believe he was being made the bad guy again!

“What? I was nowhere near as… Rude and rambunctious as you!” He managed to grumble. First Molayne had told him to behave and now even Guzma was accusing him of something. 

“Well, golden boy, I never found it funny when you tricked me to go and grab ”free Pinap berries”, only it turning out to be a nest of the totem Raticate, or coaxing me to climb up the neck of a wild Exeggutor. I still have a scar from that.” As if to prove his word, Guzma pointed a thin, faint line on his arm.

Blinking in confusion, Kukui thought back to their childhood. Guzma may have occasionally ended up being the butt of his jokes, but they had only been harmless pranks and some reckless dares. Besides, he had also done his own share of them and always thought it was part of growing up. 

“Oh come on, you were laughing through all of those!“ Still not convinced, Kukui tried.

Scrunching his nose in a same manner as he had after confirming he was actually cuffed to Kukui, Guzma just huffed. 

This silent resentment made Kukui's brows shot up. Maybe he had sometimes gotten a little carried away but… It had still been all in a good fun, right?

“I never knew you felt that way. I…” 

Hearing the genuine regret in his companion’s voice, Guzma cut him off: “Don’t even start. It doesn’t matter, it was long time ago.”

Kukui still felt like he should say something, but the angry scowl that had formed on his former friend’s forehead made him hold his tongue. At that moment, a shiver went through Kukui. Visibly shaking from the cold, he tried to warm himself up by furiously rubbing his hands across his arms. 

From the corner of his eye, Guzma observed the shaking Professor. This went unnoticed by Kukui, who was silently cursing the situation. The cells being comfortable all year around? Rattata's ass! If he got a flu, he would be blaming Nanu for that... But before he could get deeper into cursing their captor, something dark and soft suddenly blocked his vision. Guzma had thrown his jacket over him, ungracefully landing it over his head. While Kukui struggled to peel it off of his face, Guzma said:

“All I remember from our trip to Kala'e Bay is dragging your feverish behind back home once we got a lift from that guy and his Sharpedo. You were always the one who got sick when it was cold. Although you’re still dumb enough to walk around without a shirt.”

Surprised by the kind gesture, Kukui pulled the jacket on. Never look the gift Mudbray in the mouth, after all. The hoodie was still warm after Guzma had worn it, the guy was like a human heater. 

“It’s for training, I’m trying to harden myself for all the cool attacks ice types deal. I have an Alolan Ninetails, after all.”

Guzma snorted, but didn’t argue. “Sure, whatever.” 

Silence enveloped them again. Just when Kukui was sure he could nod off, Guzma spoke: “You ever felt like Molayne was the glue that kept us together?” 

Not answering right away, Kukui thought about this. They all used to be good friends when they were kids. Still, more often than not, he and Guzma ended up arguing over smallest of matters. It was always Molayne and his soothing words and kind nature that managed to calm Guzma down after his bursts of temperament. It was a bit nasty to admit, but Kukui had gotten small pleasure from riling up the slightly younger boy… So maybe he hadn’t been the best possible self-claimed “big brother” after all. In secret, this title had meant a lot to him back then, since he had no real siblings of his own. 

Still, what came to Guzma’s question, he didn’t really agree.

“Well, we didn’t fall apart when he had to spend few months away from Alola.” Kukui said thoughtfully. Molayne had left to stay with his sick grandma, leaving the two of them to spend an entire summer together. They had survived that without killing each other, so that was something, right?

“Yeah, I guess we didn’t. That had nothing to do with Molayne.” Looking him squarely in the eyes, Guzma gave Kukui a cold look. For some reason, the other man looked almost… Hurt? Before Kukui could take this thought further, Guzma continued on the subject. 

“You said it yourself, we used to do everything together. We were like a…like a Dodrio! But then, you guys became a Doduo, you know what I’m saying?”

Mouth snapping open, Kukui just stared at Guzma. “I… honestly have no idea what you mean. Like pokémon evolving backwards…” He muttered in confusion.

Before the pokémon Professor could get lost in this baffling new idea of de-evolution, Guzma grunted in slight embarrassment: “Ah, just forget it! You’ve always been dense like that. Wouldn’t see the truth even if it was dancing in front of ya nose….”

“The only thing I see is that you’re angry. It’s like somebody used swagger on you. You’re confusing me as an enemy, oh yeah.” 

But Guzma's next words seemed to suck the last remaining warmth in Kukui, spoken in a quiet, serious tone:

“You left.”

This was a subject they had been avoiding for a very long time. After being denied to be an island captain, Guzma slowly started to drift away from their little group. Their final fight started as some stupid, small quarrel that grew bigger in time, leaving the two of them in bad terms. They never managed to fix things before a dream of discovering new pokémon moves led Kukui to leave his home island and see the world outside Alola.

“I had my own dreams to pursue, cousin. Things I had to go and experience, away from Alola. I’m sorry if you felt like you were left out, but I can’t say I regret leaving.”

“It’s not about that! How do you think it felt to learn you’d left to Kanto from that goddamn nerd? Even some kind of heads up from you would’ve been nice!” Guzma barked, real, untamed anger apparent in his voice.

There was a short silence. 

“I… don’t think we were in speaking terms around that time. I didn’t think you’d care that much.” Kukui pointed out lamely. 

“Of course I cared! You were my best friend!”

This unexpected confession made Kukui's heart skip a beat. He had never heard those words from Guzma before. 

The Skull Boss continued: “One day, you were just gone. Just like that. I guess you regarded me as garbage that was already dumped, unworthy to even get a message that said goodbye. Back then, I would’ve come to see you off, if you had asked to…”

The way Guzma softly accused him was so... different. Kukui had never seen him like this. He knew they were pals but he hadn't had a clue how much this all had meant for the other young man back then. 

“Why didn't you hang out with Molayne? He didn't leave.” Kukui asked carefully.

“Ugh, you really are an idiot, you know that? It was you who was the glue, keeping us together.”

Kukui's eyes widened. Before he could even begin to answer, Guzma went on:

“Me and Mo, we have zero common interests. I like the guy as much as the next, but we're not hanging-out buddies.” Casting his eyes on the stone floor, Guzma mulled his next words for a short while. 

“You and him are different though. You're both brainiacs, you get along fine without me. Like I said, a Doduo.”

All this sank deep for Kukui. Inching closer, he gently touched Guzma’s shoulder.

“Guzma...” 

The physical contact seemed to bring him back to reality. Finally catching up with himself, the gang leader realized he had shared too much. A faint blush creeping to his face, he roughly pushed Kukui further away from him. “But that's fine! I have my gang and everything!! They're way cooler than you softies anyway!”

But Kukui was not phased, he had already heard enough.

“You know, even after all these years, we could still be together.” he said softly and looked Guzma deep in the eyes.

There were many emotions flashing through those coal black eyes; embarrassment, confusion, something very vulnerable... But the final result ended up somewhere between anger and disgust. Guzma glared at him.“... First off, eww! And aren't you married?”

It was Kukui's turn to get flustered. “What? NO! That's not what I mean I... I'm sorry.” 

Doing his best to regain an eye contact with slightly confused Guzma, he continued: “I'm sorry I left without telling you. I guess I was still mad and then... You know how it went.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You came back to Alola as a Professor, meanwhile I had become a gang leader. I get you weren't into showing yourself with the likes of me.” 

“You know that’s not true.” Kukui wasn't sure how to continue from this. Inverting his eyes down to the cell floor he looked troubled. Instead of waiting for the Professor to say anything more, Guzma continued:

“But it’s ok though. Not all of us have the wits to be nutty Professors.”

Relieved his companion had steered the subject to a different matter, Kukui sighed in amused tone, as he remembered something from their past. 

“Oh yeah, that was my nickname. Nutcase…and because your Wimpod liked to sleep with you in your sleeping bag, you were 'The Snugglebug'!” He said, with a big grin on his face.

“Don't remind me!” Guzma said in a horrified tone.

It was enough to break the ice completely. A sudden, loud laugh bursted out of Kukui. Guzma tried to keep it together but couldn't hold his amusement in for too long. Before they realized it, both men were laughing from bottom of their hearts.

After a while their laughter turned into chuckles that slowly faded away. Now they both sat in silence again, staring at their own feet. Fidgeting a little, Guzma started rubbing his hands together, every now and then also stroking his long legs. It really was cold!

Still caught up in the mood, Kukui gave Guzma a small glance. Since they were opening up about themselves, he felt like sharing something with Guzma too. Something that had been his well-guarded secret back in the day when he was too prideful to tell this to his friend.

“You know why I started researching pokémon moves and specialised in attacks?”

Pausing his attempts to warm himself, Guzma offered: “'Cause you saw those bulky masked pro-wrestlers in TV fighting for champion ships and wanted to kick their asses?”

“No... Well, yeah. Partly, but I mostly did it because... I was afraid I would lose to you.”

This comment got Guzma by surprise. “....Righ. Sure.” With an unsure smirk on his lips, he tilted his head. He was clearly trying to figure out Kukui's bluff.

Given the quality of their relationship during the past decade, it wasn't a surprise Guzma didn't just buy his words. Wanting to explain himself better, Kukui scratched back of his neck and smiled. 

“You had so much potential. Even with that tiny Wimpod, you never wanted to give up! I was sure you would get ahead of me some day if I wasn't prepared.”

Still looking unsure, Guzma frowned: “... You really thought I could beat you?”

“Yup. Definitely.”

“You still think I could beat you?”

“No way dude!” Kukui stated bluntly.

“Pff! Piss off Prof.” Guzma huffed, turning his head away from Kukui. 

Kukui noticed Guzma hadn't taken what he said lightly. To save the situation he continued with more encouraging words: “Seriously though. You still have that same potential you always did.”

Guzma sat in silence, sniffing deeply.

“Are you crying?” Kukui asked, smirking like a Delphox.

“No, you stupid! I...I....ACHOO!!”

Guzma’s hearty sneeze echoed through the whole cell unit. With swift movements, Kukui removed the jacket he had claimed earlier. Missing its protection the moment the cold air attacked his bare skin, he tried to quickly sneak it around Guzma’s shoulders too. 

“Here, I bet we can share this.”

“Don't stretch it too much...” Despite his words, Guzma did nothing to protest Kukui’s actions to cover them both. 

After only a minimal amount of quarrelling, they found a strategy on how to do it. In order to fit them both inside, Kukui had to scoot so close their sides were touching and even then it was incredibly snuggly fit! But somehow, they managed to wear Guzma's hoodie together. 

Even though their position was awkward, it was still comfortable enough to make them both relax under the soft jacket, slowly covering them with warmth. Kukui's eyes started to feel heavy.

“What do you say we try to get some shut-eye? I bet it's way past 2 in the morning already.”

Teeth still gently clattering, he felt Guzma nod: “... Yeah, that's a... A good idea.” And with that, the Skull Boss fell silent.

Just before Kukui drifted away, he heard Guzma's low tone next to his ear.

“And Kukui.... Don't even think of trying anything stupid.” 

In any other situation, Kukui would have had some kind of strong reaction, most likely between being insulted and horrified. But now, he was just too darn tired. And they had already ended this day on a happy note, he didn't want to sabotage it. So, letting it slide and barely able to form his last sentence, he slurred his words next to his friends neck:

“I wouldn't even dream of it.”

\--xx--

Kukui snapped awake when he heard the heavy door of the cell unit open, the high pitched wailing of its old hinges giving out their long screech.  
Guzma was snoring gently right next to his ear. His body had gone fully limb on him in his sleep, and now the other man was leaning against Kukui with all of his might. As if to remind that he was taller, Guzma’s head easily rested on top of Kukui’s. Feeling lucky he was wearing a hat, the pokémon Professor didn’t even want to guess if the gang leader drooled in his sleep…

Quiet steps could already be heard at the corridor. Before Nanu would get to their cell, Kukui sharply elbowed Guzma’s side. Waking up instantly, Guzma let out an annoyed growl, but Kukui managed to shush him with a hushed whisper: “Nanu’s coming, look alive.”  
Still grumbling under his breath, Guzma straightened himself, leaning away from Kukui. The Professor was sure his companion would later appreciate the fact the kahuna didn’t find them snuggling together in their sleep. Kukui wasn’t ready to give him any black mailing material! 

Their little exchange happened just in time, as Nanu’s slumped form stepped to view. Silently studying the two of them for a moment, he ended up giving them a tight smile. 

“So, you finally behaving here?” The amusement in his voice was badly disguised, which seemed to struck both of the cellmates in the nerve. This time Kukui was first to complain: 

“You lied to us!” He barked out in accusing tone, squinting at the smirking officer.

“Yeah, it’s so cold in here!” Guzma continued, his expression matching Kukui’s. 

There was something almost wicked in his crooked grin, as the kahuna regarded the two grown men, desperately trying to fit under one jacket. 

“I did. Cold environment tends to bring people closer.” Nodding his head, Nanu agreed easily.

Just when Kukui was leaning on Nanu being pure evil, the officer huffed a small invitation: 

“Come on out. There’s breakfast and hot coffee in the kitchen.”

With that, he simply turned to leave. Baffled, Kukui and Guzma stared at his retrieving back. When it was certain that he wasn’t coming back, Guzma struggled out of the jacket and run to the bars, yelling after him: 

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna unlock the door?” The Skull Boss hollered.

Turning to give him a lazy stare, Nanu lifted his brows. “Boy, it’s not even locked.”

“WHAT!”

Hand sneaking to rub his neck, Nanu confessed: “Yeah, Meowths hid the key long time ago. It’s fine though, I normally don’t have anyone staying in the cell.”

Eyes wide with shock, Kukui and Guzma only stared at the officer. 

“At least nobody as funny as you two are.” 

\--xx-- 

A week had passed since their misadventure in Nanu’s jail. Kukui and Guzma had departed in good, albeit a bit awkward manner and after they had gone to their separated ways Kukui hadn’t heard anything from the other man.  
Not that he had tried to contact him either. He had half a mind to do so but… He hadn’t quite gotten the idea of how to do it yet. What they had experienced was definitely a new start for their friendship, but he couldn’t just go and visit Guzma in Po Town. 

While he let the idea simmer in the back of his mind, he also had his everyday life to deal with. Today Kukui had decided to go through some of the research material inside his home lab. One particular section had his interest. 

”Let's see...” he murmured to himself as he pulled a hard-covered folder from the shelf. It contained information on bug type moves. After spending a night in the cell with Guzma, he had decided to refresh his memory on the subject. 

“Where’s my note book…?”

As he moved some things on the shelf in order to find it, something white slipped from between two books and landed on the floor. It was a small envelope.

”Hm? What's that?” Kukui asked himself, as he picked it up and opened it. To his surprise there was a photo inside. 

The back of the photo had a date that was marked long time ago. Frowning his eyebrows a bit, Kukui turned it around. As soon as he saw what was in this polaroid photo from the past, his face brightened. Dropping his folder on his work desk, the Professor just stood still, letting his eyes roam over the picture. 

He had stood there for quite a while, so lost in his newfound treasure he didn’t even realize the light footsteps coming down the stairs.

”Dear?” Burned called as she peeked down in the lab.

This snapped Kukui out of his memories. 

”Uh...Yeah, hun?”

”What on earth are you doing down here? I’ve called you to dinner twice already.” Burnet said as she approached him.

”Oh! Sorry, honey! I guess I was so lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear you.”

Giving him a curious look, Burnet took Kukui gently by the arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.  


”Hmm? And what could be so interesting it has my husband so entranced he doesn’t even answer my calls for a nice dinner?”

Smiling, Kukui offered the photo for her to see. 

“I found something I though got lost a long time ago.”

Burnet took the old photograph where three young boys were standing in a beach. Squinting her eyes, she tried to recognize who was in the picture.

”Oh! That's you!” Burnet exclaimed happily and pointed the boy on the right with his hands full with a Rockruff. With matching enthusiasm they both beamed at the camera, although Kukui appeared to be having a hard time keeping the puppy still for the picture. 

Moving her finger from Kukui’s form, she aimed her attention on the remaining two. A blonde boy with big eyeglasses was standing on the left, waving at the camera. His warm but shy smile immediately revealed that it was young Molayne.

”I don’t think I've never seen a picture of him as a child.” Burnet said and grinned widely. ”What a cute little photo of both of you!” 

She then moved to examine the third remaining child. The youngster was probably few years younger than Kukui and Molayne and had dark, fuzzy hair that nearly covered his eyes. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but there was clear pride in his expression as he held a Wimpod to his chest. The small bug was eagerly munching a poké bean.

Burnet pointed at the boy and looked at her husband in question. ”Is that...?” 

”Hehe, oh yeah. It's hard to believe, but that happy little rascal is Guzma.” Kukui smirked. 

Taking the picture back from his wife, Kukui explained: ”This was the day he captured that Wimpod, all by himself.” Well, he and Molayne had been there for him for a moral support, but Guzma had insisted he’d capture the pokémon all on his own. This really was a special photograph of a very special day! 

”You know what?” Burnet said and clapped her hands together ”We should frame it!”

Kukui nodded in agreement with his wife's suggestion. ”Sure, but let me take a copy of it first. I think there is someone who would be really happy to see this too.”

\--xx-- 

It had been raining all week. It always rained in Po Town, but somehow the weather had been nastier than usual. 

The fat droplets tapped against the smashed mansion windows, promising a storm for the evening. Guzma was slouching sideways on his chair, his eyes fixed on a glimmering Buginium-Z crystal in his hand. He was deep in his thoughts when a skull grunt appeared in his room.

”Boss! Boss!”

”What is it now?” Guzma roared and turned in his throne. He was clearly annoyed that someone dared to enter his lair without a warning. ”I am planning important stuff!”

The grunt noticed his mistake and hastily took a step back. His errand, however, was important enough that he didn’t turn his tail to flee immediately. Holding out a white piece of paper he stammered:

”T-there is a letter for you, Boss!” He quickly approached Guzma until he was close enough to offer a small envelope to him.

Guzma frowned in question. A letter? Who in their right mind would send a letter to him at this damned hell hole?

With a small “tssk”, he grabbed the letter from its nervous delivery boy. ”Ok! Now, leave me!” He said angrily.

The grunt quickly vanished through the doorway and Guzma made a statement by actually getting up and slamming the door shut after him. 

Now that he was left alone with this mystery letter, he eyed it skeptically. It really was directly signed for him with fine handwritten letters. The penmanship was too good for it to be a stupid prank from his gang, which saved it from being tossed straight to the trashcan. Slouching back to his chair and slumping down, the Skull Boss carefully opened the envelope and pullet out a copy of a photo. 

As soon as the picture came to view, Guzma’s mouth snapped open slightly. There was no mistake of whom it was from. 

“You’re such a sentimental sucker, you know that Kukui?” Shaking his head almost in disbelief, Guzma held the picture firmly in his hand. 

It was a good thing he had closed the door. If any of the grunts had walked in on him at that moment, they would’ve been exiled by their leader. With a hasty movement, Guzma quickly wiped the corner of his eye. But despite his best efforts, a small but genuine smile forced itself on his face as he was pulled back to one of his best childhood memories. All thanks to one fussing Professor and his photographs.

“Never mind what I said just now. We’re both suckers…” He quietly chuckled to himself. 

Letting the picture cover his eyes, Guzma rested his hand over his face. By now, his small smile had turned into a full-blown grin. On the back of the photo, with that same neat handwriting was spelled one word:

Dodrio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our first collaboration story. :D
> 
> We wanted to write our own view on Guzma's and Kukui's friendship... Or the lack of it!  
This is definitely not canon, but we hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
